Reminisce
by I.Dream.Of.Hardyz
Summary: When Charlie returns to the indy wrestling scene after a year, she never expects to see a face in the crowd that was familiar, and also the reason she left in the first place... Curt Hawkins/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Note**: I really wanted to write a Curt Hawkins story for a while now, and played with several story ideas. I decided on this one and I hope you like it. It's a little sad, lol. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Charlie looked around the building and took in the scene. A decent amount of fans where hanging around, waiting for the show to start. A couple wrestlers were hanging out with them, telling stories and making people's day. She noted a guy who she always saw at the shows, talking excitedly to one of the main event guys. He didn't seem too interested, but nodded anyway. Charlie couldn't lie. She was pretty nervous. It was her first match in the area within the last year, and her nerves were killing her.<p>

"Hey, you ready?" A voice said and Charlie jumped. Her nerves were going to ruin this match for her. She looked at the small brunette in front of her and her eyes gave her away. A weak smile confirmed her fears and the girl sighed. "I'm scared."

"Why?"

"Because. I haven't wrestled here in such a long time. I haven't wrestled in longer."

"It was a year, Charlie." Her opponent smiled at her, trying to make her nerves go away. At least until the match was over.

"I know." A year of hell. She played with her gear, noticing her friend seemed giddy. "What?"

"I hear a familiar face is in the crowd tonight." Liv smiled a little, noticing her friend's frown. "An ex of yours."

"Lovely." She paused. "Wait, who?"

Liv was suddenly afraid, Charlie could tell. Which meant only one person could it be. Staring at her friend, she waited for her to say the name she was afraid to hear. "Brian."

"Curt Hawkins, Brian?"

"Yeah."

Charlie felt dizzy. "Why would you tell me this? Now? Right before the show? I can't deal with this. I haven't seen him since… oh my God. I can't deal with this, Liv! Where is the promoter? I gotta tell him I'm sick and can't wrestle. Fuck!"

"Whoa, whoa, Charlie, wait. You can't do this. You've got fans out there, fans who paid to see you. I know its hard, but he's obviously here for a reason. I think he wants to talk to you." Liv bit down on her lip, playing off her friend's reaction. "I know it's hard… I really do. I know how bad it shook you, and…"

"Don't say it."

"I was going to say…"

"Don't."

Charlie sat down. "Who is he with?"

"A few of the NYWC guys. He's sitting near the back." Liv looked toward the ring and then nodded. "Yeah, looks as if he's with Reynolds and Kip."

"God. Can you just leave me be right now? I need a moment. I'll be ready for the match, don't worry. Just go put on your gear and I'll meet you at the curtain."

"Are you okay?"

"As much as I can be."

Liv looked concerned, but left anyway. Charlie sat alone for a while, afraid to look out into the crowd and see his familiar face. It killed her that after a year he decided to show up when he had all the chances in the world to do this. As she thought about this, the show started, and she knew she'd better get ready for her match, or the match would own her. It was a loud crowd, mainly because many famous names were in attendance, including the legendary Mick Foley. He led on the crowd, making jokes and pleasing as he always did, and onward went the first match.

Her nerves continued. A few familiar faces smiled at her. More new faces walked past. All she saw was Hawkin's face. And the hurt she knew she'd see later. It terrified her, and even when Liv called for her to walk to the curtain, she wasn't ready.

So, when her music hit and she heard a decent pop for herself, she walked out there as if she wasn't terrified. As the crowd cheered, she got up on the second rope and posed. A few fans let themselves be known, and she nervously turned away from the crowd, afraid she'd lock eyes with someone familiar. As Liv entered, walking like any heel should, she prepared herself. Of anyone, she was relieved her first match back was with Liv.

"Relax," her friend whispered as she pretended to push her, and she nodded.

"Introducing first, making her highly anticipated return, Charlie Webb!" More cheers. At least all the crowd didn't forget her. "And her opponent, Olivia Nightmare!"

"Bitch!" Liv yelled. "Who do you think you are? Coming back after all this time? We replaced you… we got better wrestlers! You're nothing more than a whore with a bad tan!"

Charlie smirked a little as her friend said this and they nodded to start the match. Only Liv would say something as such. She charged at her and they locked up, following into a bunch of quick moves that ended in a submission from Charlie. It was almost simple how much she reminded she loved this, and immediately she forgot all her fears. Until… until she saw him in the crowd. He listened intently. She could tell. And she dropped the submission out of no where and even the ref was confused.

"Charlie," Liv hissed. "Come on!"

Charlie snapped up and dropped her with a kick, hoping to make up for her fuck up. Instead, Liv went and took the lead. In minutes, she was being cheered on for a come back, and oh, did she get one. It felt real, every cheer, and it helped her. Charlie remembered why she loved wrestling so much, and she didn't care who was there. Climbing on the top rope, she sat low and last second, jumped off into a cross body. From there, she did a standing moonsault. As she pinned Liv, she could see her smile.

"Welcome back, bitch," she heard as the ref's hand hit the match for three.

/

Charlie ran into the back and into the hug that awaited her. "You did it!" Liv yelled, dancing around as she pulled her along. "You fucking did it! I told you, you would."

"I know." Charlie smiled. "I didn't expect to but when I was on that top rope, something clicked. I knew it was my moment and whoever was in the audience didn't matter. And God, it felt great."

She noticed Liv was rubbing her ribs.

"I didn't fuck anything up, did I?"

"Already sore from my workout, don't worry." Liv smiled a little. "Oh my God, and that tackle!"

"I know." Charlie smirked. "Okay, so dinner. Where do you want to go?"

"Somewhere with cheap beer. I'm a poor bitch tonight."

"Oh, please. You go find Dean and he'd probably pay for your entire meal if you asked him to."

"You're right." She smiled. "Good idea. I knew there was a reason I kept you as a friend. I'm gonna put on some clothes and we'll meet up outside in like… a half hour. Okay?"

As the main event started, even Charlie was interested so she threw on clothes quickly and headed toward the doors to watch. It was Sami Callihan vs. Dan Maff and it looked intense. She stood and watched until it got more violent and decided it was time to find Liv when she bumped into someone. Instantly, her heart jumped into her throat.

"Excuse me," the person said. "I didn't mean to hit you."

She didn't answer.

"Wait a second… I know that smell. Charlotte?"

"Hi."

"Charlie," he whispered. "Fuck."

Charlie bit down tears at the blinded eyes that stared at her. Even if he couldn't see her, she could see there was hurt all around him. "Hi."

"I haven't seen you since…"

"I know."

* * *

><p><strong>Please REVIEW.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Note**: Well, I didn't expect any reviews, so I'm pretty excited to see what I got. I really appreciate it and I hope you like the story. You'll see more about Curt in this chapter. Also, I wanted to add, in the last chapter, I based most of the show off an actual event that happened in NY that Curt DID attend. I saw him in the crowd and nearly died. Oh well, lol. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Curt stood awkwardly, as if he didn't know what to do. It was a moment she'd never be ready for, a moment she never expected, and a moment she wished to do without. Stepping forward, she put a hand on his. He looked up, as if he would see her and frowned. "Why did you never call me? I woke up in the hospital and everyone said you disappeared. And next thing I knew, everyone said you stopped wrestling. I called and called, but you never picked up the phone. I just… what happened?"<p>

Charlie next expected this. And she didn't have an answer, either. All she could do was stand there and wish it was over. And return with Liv, hope to never see him again, and wrestle farther away.

"Charlie, please."

"I don't really know what to tell you."

"Would you at least let me take you to dinner?"

Charlie shook her head and then frowned. "No."

"Why not?"

"I shouldn't. I walked away because I had to, not because I wanted to. I never meant to hurt you, Brian and I can't deal with this. Not then and not now. I'm sorry."

She dropped his hand and stepped away, back into the locker room area. She didn't expect for him to follow after her. "You owe me that much, Charlie! I did everything for you! Can you please just—" A crash behind her made her stop and turn around. Hawkins was sprawled out over something he obviously couldn't see while chasing her. Immediately, she felt bad and walked over slowly, as he attempted to stand, only to get more tangled in the wires. From his face, she could tell he was embarrassed.

"Hey, wait a second. Let me help you."

She pulled him up and he pushed her away. "Now you want to help me?"

"Brian…"

"I just want you to talk to me… why won't you talk to me?"

"I can't. Please… just leave me alone. Make it simple for both of us. Where are your friends? I'll lead you back there and then I'll go. As we should've left it."

"I don't need your help," he snapped. "And if its how you want this, then fine. Forget I ever came."

"Brian…" he stalked off, obviously trying to be more careful where he walked, leaving her in the area alone. Or so she thought, as Liv came up beside her seconds later, putting an arm on her shoulder. "He does mean well, you know."

"I know he does," she whispered. "I just … I can never forgive myself for what happened."

"It wasn't your fault, Charlie."

Charlie didn't answer. Instead, she picked up her things and walked toward the door, not looking back. She never wanted to relive the night she had to give up everything she loved, but with Curt walking into her life again, it was playing on repeat… just like a year ago.

_Charlie smiled as he pulled her around backstage. She loved when wrestling was close to where Curt lived, as it brought her closer to the man she loved, and saw what he was like around his co workers. As they finally neared catering, he pulled her aside and kissed her on the lips, making her giggle._

_"What are we doing?"_

_"I'm showing you around."_

_"You're showing me the inside of your mouth, Brian."_

_"Well, that too. Don't complain. I don't show everyone it."_

_Charlie smiled. "I'll consider myself lucky."_

_"As you should." He laughed a little and then pulled her toward the entrance ramp. It was only an hour before the show, and most wrestlers were getting ready for the broadcast, but not Curt. He was dragging around his girlfriend until her feet were ready to fall off… not that she was complaining. It was really nice to see him running around like that. And she loved the atmosphere behind the scenes at the WWE shows. Everyone had such a look in their eyes. And it was so busy… she loved it. While she loved the laidback attitude that came with indy shows, the pure excitement of this one was making her giddy._

_"Brian, show me the actual stage. Please."_

_He looked at her and then toward one of the backstage guys. "Okay, but we're gonna have to sneak you past the security."_

_"What am I wearing this for then?" she asked, lifting up the backstage pass around her neck._

_"It's all just for show."_

_Charlie raised an eyebrow, but continued on her way as they snuck past people and onto the stage. It was even amazing to her then, with no one in their seats. In minutes, thousands of WWE fans would be sitting there, cheering on their favorites. He led her toward the edge of the ramp, where many of the lighting fixtures and camera were, holding her closely._

_"Well, this is definitely fun."_

_She pulled him down and they sat on the ramp, playing with each other's fingers. "I love you," she whispered._

_"I love you too."_

_She pinned him to the ground suddenly, a more mischievous thought in her mind. He laughed and rolled onto his stomach, pulling her body up as he attempted to stand. He was almost there when there was a loud popping noise, and Curt suddenly dropped her. It was a terrifying moment when she heard his antagonizing scream fill the empty arena, and the smoke surrounded them._

_Pyro._

_She cursed and looked around her. Curt was moaning on the ground. She didn't really know what to do, but she knew Curt was hurt. She kneeled down beside of him and attempted to pry his hands away from his face. "Hey, look at me, okay?" He didn't answer. "Curt, I'm gonna get some help, okay? Just… try and relax and I'm getting help."_

_He didn't move. She was afraid he passed out from the pain. Someone came up beside her, one of the tech guys. He looked at him and she quickly explained what happened. Cursing, he ran into the back and she piled Curt onto her lap. It seemed he was slipping in and out of consciousness. His face was covered with dark soot and red blotches she realized were blood. A sickening feeling washed over her. What had just happened?_

_"Charlie…" he whimpered._

_"I'm here," she said firmly. "I'm not going anywhere… just hold on. We're getting you help, baby."_

_"It burns… hurts… oh God, it hurts."_

_"I know… I know." A few medics came to her side and told her to let them work. As they loaded Brian onto a stretcher, more fear washed over her. It was her fault… if she didn't lead him to the stage, it would've never happened. … it was her fault._

_/_

_"We need your account of what happened, Charlie." Charlie bit down on her lip, her eyes welling with tears as one of the WWE management guys wrote down what happened for insurance purposes. After seeing her boyfriend almost mauled, she was in no condition to even think about it, forget talk about it with a stranger._

_Liv was on her way to the arena to pick her up and drive her to the hospital, but her nerves were already done for the night. An ambulance drove Brian away about an hour ago, and she'd heard nothing since. From what she was told, one of the tech guys was practicing a new pyro for one of the guys and didn't know anyone was on stage._

_As Charlie mumbled a response, she suddenly heard a familiar voice fighting with security._

_"She's my fucking best friend, let me in!"_

_Liv was standing not too far away, WWE security pushing her back. She caught a sight of Charlie and pointed. Charlie nodded and the security let her through, and Liv ran toward her, only after giving security a dirty look._

_"Hey, Charlie."_

_"Can I go now?" she asked management._

_"Sure."_

_Liv led her away from the scene and didn't stop until they were in her old beat up car. "Okay, talk to me." It wasn't much like talking though. Instead, Charlie just cried in the backseat until Liv got her to stop and actually listen. "It's not your fault. It was an accident. Brian's gonna be fine and you're gonna laugh about this one day, okay?"_

_Just as she went to reply, she got a text from Trent, who followed Curt to the hospital. It wasn't a good message._

Brian's blind… and they think it's permanent._ It read. As Liv read it, Charlie sobbed._

"You've downed like four beers already. Don't you think you should slow down a little?"

"Says the damn queen of downing beers to push away her problems," Charlie answered, glaring at her friend. Liv smirked and then nodded. "And besides, I'm fine. I'm just looking for a good time."

"Sure you are. And running into Brian after a year did nothing to you."

"Brian who?" Charlie said back.

"Oh, please. You can act tough for a while, but I know you. I remember that night."

She frowned. As the memory flooded her before, she had wished it would've went away by now. But she could still hear the loud blast and the scream that followed. It haunted her. And even though the wounds on Curt's face healed, the picture of his face that night was burned into her mind.

"He looked so hurt."

Liv just looked at her.

"Don't look at me like that."

"You know why he's hurt? You left him alone in the hospital, Charlie."

"I know I did and now I don't want to deal with what I did. And therefore, I'm doing what I know best, which is running away."

"Come on, Charlie. Would it really kill you to just talk to him? I think you do owe him that much. He's lost a lot in the last year. His career, his passion, and the one person who swore she'd always be there."

"Whose side are you on?" Charlie said as she downed the rest of her beer. "I made too many mistakes to ever go back. I can't, sorry."

Liv sighed. "Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Please REVIEW.<strong>


End file.
